The best
by pseudonymous anchor
Summary: romano and italy have a very serious fight. rated T cauz of totally ooc italy and lots of swearing


Nobody had noticed the tension when the Italy brothers entered the world meeting

They seemed normal enough, except this time they sat as far away from each other as possible, Italy taking refuge next to the Germanics while Romano sat amongst the middle east

At that point, everyone just assumed they didn't want to sit next to each other. No big deal.

But then came lunchtime.

Nobody had really seen everything that went on during that argument but everyone had seen the ending

Romano had grabbed his brothers collar and shouted at him in Italian, but Italy had grabbed his brothers collar and snapped something back

This of course had gained everyone's attention

Then Romano had gotten free and pushed his brother to the ground while still shouting in Italian, however Italy had gotten up and the real fight had begun

But this wasn't just some ordinary fight

This was a fight between the two parts that make up Italy.

They had both managed to grab a weapon, Romano breaking the end off a bottle and Veneciano grabbing a knife

Spain did try to stop the Italians from going at each other but it was no use, they were quickly attacking each other sending quick punches, kicks and jabs as well as swinging around the bottle and knife

Eventually Romano disarmed his brother but Veneciano launched himself at his other half and threw him at the table-thus breaking the rest of the bottles of alcohol in the room-Romano recovered quickly and drew a gun before shooting at his brother who dove and picked up the knife again and was not deflecting bullets all over the room

At that point everyone took cover until the shooting finally stopped, when everyone came out there was Romano and Veneciano once again launched in fast paced hand to hand combat

Nobody dared interfere anymore, not after Romano had drawn the gun

Even Germany decided to stay the fuck out of this.

Romano kicked his brother backwards and drove for a blonde Germanic who always carried a gun (Switzerland) before holding it up at his brother's head, but Veneciano had the gun Romano was shooting with earlier and was also holding it to his brothers head

They both stood there silently for a while with unbearable tension weighing down the room

Finally, they both dropped their weapons and left, leaving the lunchroom completely trashed

"mein gott" Germany breathed watching them leave "was just happened?" he asked looking around as everyone got up

"Whatever it I hope it resolves itself" Switzerland said picking up his gun

It didn't resolve itself.

In fact, it got worse, MUCH worse.

It seemed like every time the Italians were together they were hurting each other.

Whether they were making sarcastic comments, quick quips, outright insulting each other or in a full on battle they were always against each other

Unfortunately, for Spain and Germany this meant the two Italians were always at their houses

It wasn't the fact that they practically lived there now that bugged them-the Italians had already made their homes a place they were already at every other day-no. It was the fact that they were acting odd

First there was Veneciano who changed completely

Usually Germany was awoken to the sound of him humming as he cooked breakfast, but now he was awoken by annoyed muttering as Italy polished his collection of knives

Germany didn't even know Italy HAD a freaking collection of knives, so when he stepped in the first time to see what Italy was muttering about he was met by knife coming inches away from his face and hitting the doorframe

A at that point Germany decided he'd make breakfast from then on.

Then there was Romano.

Usually Spain was used to Romano being cold and turning away but now he was even colder, it was near impossible to talk to him, if he even saw him that day, Spain suspected he had locked himself in the artillery room which was now locked, and that he was planning something dangerous.

...oOo...

Germany and Spain sat together at a bar

"I don't get what's happened" Germany said "he's clearly angry about something but he threatens to cut me when I get close"

"si, Romano's managed to be out of sight for DAYS at a time now, I'm starting to get really worried" Spain said taking a long drink of his beer

"Why can't Italy ever be sweet and productive at the same time?" Germany sniffed

"And why can't Romano be cute and know how to protect himself at the same time" Spain said putting his head on the table before looking up at the T.V "dio" he whispered his eyes widening

"What?" Germany asked looking up at the screen where both of Italy's personifications were standing on a roof with America between them

America seemed to be trying to calm them down but they just looked at each other with venomous hatred.

...oOo...

"Alright dudes calm down" America said "we can work out all your problems I promise" he laughed nervously

"Like fuck!" Italy shouted angrily

"Don't you fucking swear at him you ugly motherfucker!" Romano snapped

"You do it all the fucking time pizza lover"

"Wait...did you just call him a pizza lover?" America asked frowning

"Yea" Italy said "because he's a sissy little brat who thinks pizza is better than calzone!"

"pizza is you pussy motherfucker!" Romano shouted cocking his gun

"Wait, is that what this is about?" America asked before a wide smile played on his face "I think I can settle this"

"Yea, move out of the fucking way" Italy said angrily

"Yea, just move It fat bastard"

"No, but I know how to fix this" America persisted "you think pizza is the best and you like calzone better so why not compromise"

"Compromise?" Romano said incredulously

"Yea! At burgers!" America exclaimed "I mean they're so much better than nay of that Italian stuff and-"

SMACK

The sound of both Italy's violently assulting the 1st world country

"What did you say?" Italy asked kicking the man who was already down

"What the fuck did you say you ugly America?!" Romano asked angrily doing the same

Eventually they stopped and looked at each other

"I'm sorry fratello that you love calzone better but you can do what you like" Romano said

"And I'm sorry you like pizza better, but let's just agree never to like any of this fat bastards food better?"

"Sure" Romano smiled giving America one last kick for measure "come on it's fucking cold up here"

"Ve~" Italy smiled.

**I got bored so decided to do this oneshot**

**Reviews are SO FREAKING WELCOMED**

**And I'm sorry if you didn't like ooc Italy.**


End file.
